Bumblebee archive
by Cryst4lB34st
Summary: Bumblebee one-shot/story galore!
1. Love: Prowl x Bumblebee

_Originally written on January 6_ _th_ _, 2017_

Bumblebee bit his lip as he laid bare on the bed, the soft blankets caressed his protoform causing shivers to run down his back and a bright blue blush covered his face-plate from the look his partner was giving him. Looking away and feeling embarrassed he squirmed under the gaze and he couldn't help but feel tears collect in his optics; he knew his build wasn't impressive in mass or height but he was far more flexible than most mechs and small enough for larger mechs to seek for as an interfacing partner.

But this isn't some one night stand he would be paid for like on Cybertron, no; this is a committed relationship he has gotten himself involved into. The mini-bot couldn't stop the thoughts that started clouding his thoughts. A shiver went through him as his lover brought him to reality and the taller mech kissed his bare neck cables with a smile.

"What's wrong 'bee?" Prowl asked quietly as he used his servos and mouth to worship the smallest and youngest on the team. He felt his fans whirl to life when the other gave a startled moan. He was patient as Bumblebee slowly gathered his thoughts ne began to speak his mind.

"Why do you want me?" the question made Prowl pause and look at the mini-bot. In the beginning Prowl had thought the other was untouched, innocent and naïve to the ways of interfacing but when they started this relationship Bumblebee started talking to him a little bit more and sharing somethings that he couldn't share with the other members of Team Prime. That's was when Prowl found out about what the mini-bots family had done to him, how he had to survive and what he always felt about himself. That joining the Elite guard would be freeing and he would've prevented other younglings from experiencing what he had.

That's when he witnessed the other break down in tears, sobbing and clinging to the ninja-bot for emotional support and Prowl let him. It took Prowl several Earth months to help Bumblebee feel like he was worth it, too slowly transition him from that mindset into something more positive. Prowl had always kept a mental note of who has harmed the mini-bot and he would sometimes pass that information to a certain bounty hunter that would make them pay – for a price of course. But now they're here; in this crucial moment that is part of Bumblebee's healing and Prowl would do anything to help his lover.

Prowl opened his mouth and began whispering the reason why…because he's beautiful. Wonderful. That he is worth everything. The list went on like his gentle ministrations and he felt the mini-bot shiver and moan, the process has always been slow and Prowl didn't risk rushing this in case his lover felt like he was being used again. At the end of it all the two cuddle and whispering 'I love you' to each other. The two knew that the emotional problems won't vanish after tonight but it was a huge step in the right direction with the mini-bot and Prowl couldn't be any prouder.

 _ **I apologize for this; you see my computer for some reason can longer connect to the internet and I somehow lost its blasted charger for it so I had to sneak my dad's computer into my room and write new prompts for Bumblebee Archive which I hope to post ever other weak but as an apology I will post four prompts at once…again I'm sorry, life has been a constant bitch lately.**_


	2. Primal: Predaking x Bumblebee

_Originally written on Jan 20, 2017_

Bumblebee couldn't stop the curse that bubbled in his throat when he felt that familiar heat brew in his chassis and the tingly feeling that is coursing through his entire frame. The mini-bot held in a whine as he leaned against the wall, his optics darted around his surroundings as his escape plan started to formulate. He was in trouble, for one thing the other Autobots are liberating the rest of the Energon mine and here he is with his comm link down and going into heat in enemy territory. Bumblebee suppressed a shiver and started to move towards the exit.

He looked over the Earth calendar that he popped up and mentally slapped himself; of course, his normal heat schedule would be delayed because of the constant feeling of being threatened and always on alert from any possible attack. But every so often the two sides will be quiet and allow each other to relax and regather themselves before jumping into the next mission. Bumblebee continued his way to the exit making sure the drones wouldn't catch a whiff of his scent.

When he got outside he took a cycle of breath and the cool air helped his over-heated frame but as soon he took a few more steps outside he heard the all too familiar flapping sound. Looking up he saw the large Predacon flying around, above the entrance of the energon mine. Bumblebee then ran into the forest in hopes to lead the large 'con away from the caverns where the Autobots were probably transporting the Energon they managed to get. Per plan the Predacon followed but had to travel by pede because of how dense the forest is.

Predaking would have been frustrated for losing the mechling but he easily caught the scent and stalked towards the other. Another deep inhale and he appreciated the lovely blend of honey and sugar. He had forgotten what it was like to be around a Cybertronian in heat and as the last of his species he will perceive it. Predaking transformed into his bie-pede mode and approached the youngest one that was slowly losing himself to his own desires.

Of course, Predaking is careful, never could rush into a situation with a mech in heat unless he wanted his cord ripped off. Bumblebee fans clicked on as he sank onto the forest floor and the large Decepticon watched in fascination as the yellow armor became shiny and bright. Predaking alpha scent mingled with the other's scent.

Arcee looked around and noticed that Bumblebee wasn't around and decided to look for him. She was outside when her audio receptors picked up the sounds of moaning. Arcee activated her blaster and slowly moved towards the sound and when she got to the source of the noises a bright blue blush covered her face-plate. There on his back was Bumblebee, clearly in full blown heat and above him is Predaking thrusting violently into him. Bumblebee moaned loudly and gasped; Arcee blinked and hid behind one of the many trees.

"P-please h-hah~ harder!" Bumblebee moaned out as Predaking did what the omega requested. Arcee shivered and covered her mouth with her free servo; oh Primus how would she break this to every 'bot…even Bumblebee.


	3. Challenge: Optimus x Bumblebee

Optimus read over the reports a dozen times to ensure his vision wasn't failing him; he had spoke to every Autobot that was assigned on the mission to make sure nothing was left out or altered but the answers left his processor spinning. He had heard that the Elite Guard have captured a Decepticon and one that is suppose to ensure the Autobot's victory. At first he thought they managed to capture one of Megatron's officers that the Elite guard managed to get information from but it wasn't. They captured a youngling...A youngling that almost offlined an entire Elite guard team before he was subdued, a mini-bot that had humiliated the Autobots.

Putting down the mission report Optimus cycled a breath and got up from his seat; he needed to meet this Decepticon that had Sentinal screaming to Ultra Magnus and any 'bot willing to give him the time to offline. The youngest Prime left his office with several data-pads, each from med-bots assessment on the 'cons mental and physical health, battle reports and several mods that was taken away from the young 'con. Optimus cycled his breath and kept his expression professional as he passed the guards to the holding cells. He tuned out the guards when he reached the room and when the door opened he was greeted to a yellow and black mini-bot with optic-catching red optics. Optimus blinked as he scanned him and found that the mini-bot is several vorns younger than him and hasn't even hit adulthood yet.

Red optics greeted him, a bored expression in place and a constant tapping noise was heard. Optimus excused the guards and sat down, the mechling raised an optic ridge when the guards left and he took several moments studying the exit before looking at the Prime. The mini-bot looked him up and down before a smile slowly crawled onto his face-plate and the tapping noise stopped.

"Well this is a surprise," The mini-bot started first and Optimus stopped himself from reacting at how young the other sounded, "They sent another Prime to talk to little old me? considering the last two are far to incompetent to get anything outta me?" The mini-bot crossed his arms on the table and laid his helm on it, keeping his optics on the Prime's blue ones. "So Prime, what's your tactic? Are you going to threaten me like that big-chinned oaf? Or are you going to try using logic and re-verse psychology on me like that Longarm fellow?"

"None of those things," Optimus said honestly as he placed the data-pads on the table, the mini-bot blinked before his optics looked over the data-pads with feigned curiosity.

"I find that hard to believe Prime, why else would you be here speaking to a condemned mech?" The 'con had a point and Optimus only cycled a breath and picked up one of the data-pads and opened if for the Decepticon.

"I am curious about you," The mini-bot smile grew and opened his mouth to say something but Optimus continued, "You've eluded Sentinals team and nearly offlined his entire team and attempted to offline him -not that I blame you. Your mods are unique and of the highest quality, your mental health is fine as well physical but since you've been captured someone attempted to break you out twice and though we couldn't find out who we know you are important to the Decepticon cause in some manner but we don't know why." Optimus stated and studied the mechling once more. The two stayed quiet and Optimus just stared, as if just looking at the mini-bot would tell him something rather than words.

"I see, you're trying to see what role I fill aren't ya?" The mini-bot finally lend back in his chair. He then gave a soft chuckle but Optimus knew he was trying to get a stir out of him, some kind of negative reaction that the other Primes have already given. Then he frowned and lend back his helm and closed his optics, a cycled breath was released from him and soon silence.

Optimus didn't bother to see how long the two sat there in silence, he didn't care about it but rather looking at the mechling before him. the other could become a citizen on Cybertron because of his paint job, sure his optics would many wary or scared of him but if given a chance he could have a healthy new start. The other opened his optics and ruby red stared at his blue optics. There wasn't any threats or interrogation just silence. The other finally smiled but it wasn't forced like before, it felt more...genuine.

"My designation is Bumblebee..." the other finally greeted himself and put out a servo. Optimus accepted it without hesitation.

"I'm Optimus Prime, Bumblebee." The two let go afterwards and Optimus stood up to leave, he has gotten a lot more out of talking to the mini-bot than the other two Prime's - yes it may be a designation but it was better than nothing.

"Oi, boss-bot." Optimus stopped at the door in surprise and turned back. "Your going to be a better challenge than the other two...I just know it." The smile widened and Optimus chuckled at the childish antics.

"I hope so.


	4. Date Night: Starscream x Bumblebee

Date Night

Bumblebee tried his best to act as he normally does; overbearingly annoying and acts as if he doesn't think things through before he acts. But it was difficult to do that because of what he plans to do after every one of his teammates go recharge. Tonight he planned something that he knows would land him in the Stockades if he isn't careful and frankly the mini-bot is willing to take that risk. The mini-bot is known for making some reckless decisions that has high rewards if they succeed but they also have high consequences if they don't succeed.

Bumblebee ventilated a sigh when he retreated into his room and locked his door to ensure some privacy; tonight he has a date with one of the most notorious Cybertronian's in the known Galaxy. To be honest Bumblebee didn't planned for this too last longer than an earth week or two but it did…it lasted for the past Earth year and now he has fallen head over spark for this mech. Bumblebee shivers and looked around his room without really examining the posters or stray items he has, he was unsure if the mech loved him back or is just using him to relieve some stress; either way as long his friends are safe and active he doesn't mind.

Bumblebee stood still, completely silent when the last mech entered their room to go recharge and he took this chance to retreat from his window. He didn't transform into his vehicle mode until he was a safe distance from the base and drove through the city at a safe speed and towards the forest. That's when the panic started setting in; his thought processor ran rampant when all worst scenarios have started crossing his mind. Several of them were mostly of him being offline or being captured. But the most terrible ones were his teammates walking in.

As quickly as the thoughts flooded his mind he shooed them away with some words of encouragement. He managed to suppress his anxiety and noticed he was close to the spot he set for his date to meet him. Slowly down his speed he transformed back to his robot form and took a few steps into the clearing. Blue optics scanned the surroundings and his audio receptors stayed alert for a certain sound. That is until he heard a jet engine and looked up to see his date, Bumblebee swallowed; this is one of the few rare times he beat the other to their selected locations usually causes the other to be on high alert but tonight will be different. Tonight Bumblebee has planned an unforgettable night. He watched the magneto seeker transform into his Cybertronian form and his red optics swept over the area as if he could spot any spies in every shadow.

When the Decepticon opened his mouth Bumblebee was quick to grab his servo and pulled him towards his true destination for his surprise. Starscream blinked and even though he is physically stronger than the mini-bot he allowed himself to be led.

"This is rather unusual…" Starscream started talking. The seeker took in every detail and filing it away so he can memorize his way back to the clearing in order to escape the dense forest. "I mean you must have planned something rather thoroughly in order to time this very well in order to catch me off guard." Starscream kept rambling, a habit he only does whenever he feels his life is being threatened and Bumblebee found it an endearing trait for the seeker. The mini-bot kept his smile and his aura helped the panicking seeker and every so often he reassured the seeker that whatever he has planned isn't going to offline him. Then they came to a cave and the seeker's servo tightens on his that nearly dented his digits.

"I know you hate small spaces but I promise once we pass a few passages we'll be in open clearing once more so please endear for me." Bumblebee said and the seeker narrowed his optics before he begrudgingly huffed. The mechling smiled and he quickly entered the cavern with the seeker following behind, the leader quickly guided the other through the clearing until he saw the exit and rushed forward in excitement. Starscream hesitantly followed and paused at the exit and his optics widens when he saw the clearing, Bumblebee took a few more steps forward and released the seeker's servo.

"S-so I know you miss you Cybertron and Vos as well…so I have decided to study some things that Vos has and realized that their more cultural than the other cities on Cybertron. Not only that they were well known for their crystal gardens and…well I was driving around, looking for a good place and I accidently found this place and thought that…I dunno you might like it." Bumblebee studied the seeker's face-plate; watching his shifting expressions when he took in the beautiful scenery.

The seeker took a step towards the mini-bot and reached out; the youngling froze up when the seeker pulled him into a hug and when he returned the hug he felt Starscream shift into a sitting position. Bumblebee blinked a few times when the larger mech pulled the smaller one onto his lap. Starscream had a small smile on his face-plate and his gaze stayed on the crystal garden.

"Thank you for this gift Bumblebee." The mini-bot felt his face-plate heat up; he felt honored and excited to get some type of recognition – even if it's negative. Bumblebee could only muster a smile and he mumbled out a few words that were far too quiet and hard to distinguish. The two stayed seated, Bumblebee cuddling into the large seekers chest-plate and watching the crystal glow from the moonlight. The peace is serene and nothing can destroy it.

Optimus couldn't decide how he should feel; for one thing he feels anger for Bumblebee going out at night to face the Decepticon's SIC by himself without calling for back up, another emotion is jealousy that he couldn't explain. He then looked over at his allies and he can tell that some members of the team aren't happy by this revelation of why the mini-bot kept leaving at late hours of the night for this little…date? Even worse is that the Decepticon's are here as well; but they haven't spotted the Autobots since they haven't attacked them just yet.

However, the Prime doesn't know how to approach this situation dealing with fraternizing with the enemy but he doubt the Autobot's at Cybertron would be lenient about such information unless Bumblebee is getting some information that would help end the war. Optimus didn't notice the intense look Prowl held as he continued to glare at the unsuspecting couple.

Megatron gazed at the scene with curiosity; he primarily ignored Lognut rambling about him off-lining the seeker but he couldn't help but see it as an…opportunity. Megatron isn't a fool; he isn't blind to the seeker's changed mood. Megatron smiled, he noticed the decreasing attempted assassinations on his life-stream which made him paranoid of what the seeker is doing – so imagine his surprise when the youngest of the Autobot team is keeping the troubling seeker…occupied. Megatron red optics then floated over to the Autobots that are hiding away and the Warlord started hatching devious plans for the near future.

For now the Warlord will watch and keep tabs on the two before him; as well how the Autobots wishes to approach this situation. Either way, he wins with a few spindled words.


	5. Breakdown: Starscream x Bumblebee

Screams filled the streets of Detroit, humans scattered away to safety from the large Decepticon that just kept walking; ignoring the cries of the organics that are scurrying around his healed pede's. The 'con's CPU is racing with so many thoughts that he doesn't notice the Autobot's heading towards him, he doesn't acknowledge their words and he couldn't process their attacks. His frame has become so accustomed to pain that it doesn't even recognize it anymore, just numbness and he just kept moving.

He stopped caring about his plans to offline Megatron and take over the Decepticon army, he stop desiring to destroy the Earth 'bot he just…stopped. Starscream paused in his tracks when he realized he was in what the organics called a park. His red optics looked around to see the small metal constructions the organics sparklings would play on and the greenery that surrounded him. His scowl deepened, these things have a purpose so why doesn't he?

"HEY!" A loud voice called out and Starscream frame tensed, turning his helm he finally acknowledges one of the Earth 'bots. Starscream took in the yellow and black compact that stood a few strides away. The mini-bot appeared to be studying him with a concern look in his optics; Starscream noticed the smallest on Team Prime servos clutching and un-clutching.

"What do you want?" Starscream sneered at the Autobot for pitying him. The compact flinch and looked back and Starscream followed his gaze to see the other Autobots. Starscream blinked before mentally slapping himself; of course the smallest one wouldn't be alone.

"Are you okay?" the mini-bot hesitantly asked, the question rattled the seeker more than it should. He opened his mouth to answer that he was fine, that they should worry about themselves than other 'bots but the words didn't fall out like that. His lies didn't come out like a steady stream just silence and Starscream closed his mouth and turned his helm in thought. No, of course he isn't fine; he hasn't been fine or felt safe since he became a Decepticon.

His thoughts ran rampant once more but this time he was far more aware of his surroundings, the truths finally won over the lies he has so easily crafted to protect him for nearly his entire life-cycle came out. Suddenly he reacted in a way he hasn't experience since he was a mere sparkling; he felt coolant tears slide down his face-plate and his frame moved on its own record. He heard a few shouts when he grabbed the mini-bot and fell to his knees, holding onto the mini-bot tightly.

No one moved, no one talked as the seeker wept. Bumblebee didn't move away from the ex-SIC, instead he just hugged him back and felt the emotional weight the other has been carrying. It's been like that for a while and when the group finally moved the seeker wouldn't let go. As if letting Bumblebee go would cause him to offline.

Starscream wouldn't speak to any Autobot when they arrived to the warehouse, he didn't respond to the interrogation tactic's Sentinal tried, he didn't let go of the mini-bot no matter who ordered him to. He just held on, he held on to the last wall he has up that prevented him from falling down. Bumblebee didn't try to leave the other's arms, he stayed as if he accepted being an anchor for the seeker and he explained that he is okay like that. He was okay since the other wasn't harming him.

The Elite Guard may have a problem with it but the other 'bots on Team Prime is okay with it as long the seeker didn't harm him. It took days for Starscream to speak again but only to Bumblebee and the mini-bot sat and listened, he wasn't judgmental to anything the taller mech said and all he did was offer support. It took weeks before Starscream was comfortable of letting the mini-bot go but he made sure they were in the same room together, that he was able to find the mini-bot and be there in case anything happens.

One day when Sentinal and Magnus came by for a report they saw the seeker playing a human video game with Sari and Bumblebee. To say Sentinal attempting to arrest the seeker because of past crimes didn't bode well because the moment he touched the seeker wings everyone expect the seeker to retaliate not the mini-bot. They watched as the compact fired his stingers into the big chinned Autobot's face-plate and lecturing him.

He shouted on how rude it is touching a seeker's wings without permission, how rude it is to interrupt their fun and how he could've harmed Starscream after all of Bumblebee's hard work in getting him to open up again. Electricity surrounded the mini-bot as he stood protectively in front of Starscream and Optimus covered his mouth to prevent the laugh that was threatening to escape. If anyone ever told him that Bumblebee can be scary he would have believed they're insane but witnessing it something else.

Bumblebee then left the room with Sari on his shoulder and Starscream following closely behind, their servo's interlocked to ensure their there.

"Bumbler get back here!" Sentinal shouted and about to give chase but Magus stopped him.

"There is no need Sentinal. Bumblebee appears to be doing a good job on watching over the seeker and making sure he stays out of trouble." With that Optimus gave him their report on their current progress. Afterward it took several more weeks before Starscream began interacting with other member's of Team Prime and appears to handle Bumblebee not being in the same room but he still has the habit of looking for him.

Optimus watch Bumblebee interact with Starscream and sighed, it was strange to see the youngest of Team Prime act like a carrier worrying over their sparklings but it was reassuring that Bumblebee is taking responsibility. So it didn't come as a surprise when the Prime caught Starscream kissing Bumblebee or being affectionate by seeker terms.


	6. Miracle: Optimus x Bumblebee

Bumblebee saw his life-cycle flash through his CPU when he saw the three purple blasts heading his way; he remembered life moving far too slow for his liking and he realized. There was no way to dodge these fatal attacks, no miracle to push him out of the way. The first hit sent so many warnings through his HUD that he didn't have time to decipher them; the second hit forced his frame to shut down and began self repairs. He couldn't feel his grip on the blade loosen and he didn't register the third hit. By that time he was sinking out and in of consciousness and when he hit liquid bellow that he felt regret.

He regretted not being able to see the end of this blasted war, he regretted not being able to tell his secrets from his short life-cycle. He regretted not being able to truly tell how he felt but he suppose he can hope that the other's will enjoy the future for him. With this he offline and sunk into the depths, not hearing the screams of his friends begging for him not to go or the coolant tears that fell from their optics at their latest lost.

He sunk into what felt like the eternal abyss, his frame floating and he couldn't see anything but darkness. Bumblebee was the only light that illuminated the abyss and he couldn't see any other light. Is this what the Well of Sparks looks like? Nothing but darkness and loneness that would drive anyone insane?

Then Bumblebee felt his frame burning as if he experienced an intense heat with no satisfaction, he gasped and lifted his servos and touched his throat. It ached and he screamed when pain shattered through him. It felt like digits are sinking into him throat and tearing out his voice box. But the feeling was like the motion was in reverse, that the sharp digits are carefully placing his voice box back and all the sensitive metal back. Bumblebee wheezed, his digits twitching as he tried to remove the mask that was helping him speak in morse.

It felt uncomfortable against his lips and he sighed in relief as he felt it fall from his face. Bumblebee blinked, his digits shaking, touching the corners of his lips and traced down his throat and he blinked. There weren't any scars from that horrible day. No scars of Megatron's cruelty, the reminder of the day he lost his innocence's.

Then the darkness faded around him and became a blurry image; blinking he looked around, he saw the place where his last moments are slowly replaying. He saw everyone's expressions, his breath hitched at the sight of Optimus crestfallen face. He moved when he came back to the world, the fatal wounds healed and he was given a second chance to prevent the fall of the Autobots. He got out of the water with the sword wearing heavy in his servo.

He pushed the weapon deep into Megatron's spark; a sense of fulfillment rushed through him as he saved his leader's life-cycle and ended the war. The Decepticons retreated and the Autobot's are victorious, he heard everyone cheering and congratulating him but he migrated to Optimus. His spark felt heavy and when he looked up he saw Optimus staring at him, the taller mech walked to him and an unspoken conversation happened between them. Optimus hesitantly touched his helm as if he would shatter under his touch, that this miracle will be whisked away from them.

Bumblebee closed his optics and touched his leader's servo and Optimus moved closer to hug the scout. Optimus silently wept, his grip tightening around the scout.


End file.
